Pretty Incredible
by aolurker
Summary: Yet another fic 'documenting' the events that transpired the night before 'the morning after' first scene in Class Action Satisfaction. Jane and Maura take care of each other *ahem* as well as the baby.


**Title:** Pretty Incredible  
**Show/Pairing:** Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
**Rating:** M/NC-17 and F (for fluff)  
**Notes 1:** This is a 'night before the morning after in Class Action Satisfaction episode fic'. I can't BELIEVE I'm writing a fic that has a baby in it.  
**Notes 2:** I'm totally ignoring everything else that happened in the previous ep and assuming Jane/Maura are already in a relationship. Because I can.  
**Notes 3:** This is almost more fluff than smut, but there's some of both. And humor, too, I hope.  
**Notes 4:**Apologies for my long absence. I have been hitting a massive massive MASSIVE (it's big) writer's block. I hope the fact that this flowed out in one sitting is a sign of good things to come.

* * *

**Pretty Incredible**

Maura quietly and gently pulled back the blanket and sheet and slipped into the bed next to a still slumbering Jane.

Or at least she thought the detective was still slumbering. So she started slightly when a strong arm wrapped around her from behind and pulled her backside snug against a firm body and when she heard the familiar rumbling voice of her lover, "Is he asleep?"

"Yes," Maura whispered back as she settled into the strength and warmth of the woman behind her, allowing Jane's longer form to spoon her perfectly. And though no one could see it, the doctor smiled into the darkness of their bedroom as she continued, "Two ounces of formula, a quiet little burb, a few gentle rocks, and he was out... well he was out like a baby."

Jane also smiled then and nuzzled her nose into the back of Maura's head; she could hear the wonder and contentment in her girlfriend's voice and knew the dark-blonde woman was smitten with this new man in her life.

And for once, Jane was okay with that.

The brunette's hand searched for and found the bottom hem of Maura's silk night shirt and snaked its way up under it and then up further. Up until it palmed and gave a little squeeze to one of Maura's breasts, drawing a surprised but not disapproving gasp from the doctor. "He is kind of cute, isn't he," Jane asked as she continued to play with Maura's flesh, "Even when he's being needy?" the detective twirled her fingers around, teasing and tweaking and lightly pinching Maura's nipple.

Maura let out another soft gasp and unconsciously pressed her ass back into Jane as a new kind of warmth began to blossom. "He..." Maura's breath and words hitched as Jane's fingers tightened and then released, "...is, yes," she completed. "Much like someone else I know," she tagged on.

Jane chuckled lightly at Maura's comment, knowing it was directed at her, but she didn't stop the motion of her hand, teasing Maura's breasts for several more seconds, taking note of the fact that Maura wasn't asking for her to stop. Quite the contrary. For she also took note of the small, almost imperceptible rhythmic motion of Maura's hips against her own.

So after one more squeeze and one more good tug on Maura's now hardened and pebbled nipple, and after drawing one more quiet gasp that was now closer to a moan from her lover, Jane let her hand wander again, only this time it wandered lower.

After a short journey off Maura's breast and down Maura's stomach, Jane's hand found no resistance as it slipped beneath the elastic of silk shorts and found silk of another sort.

And this time the moan came from both women.

Jane ran her fingers through Maura's wet, warm folds once, twice, again, both of them with their eyes closed tight, concentration entirely focused inward on the sensations each were feeling, on the sensations each were eliciting in the other.

Finally, fingers still moving, nerves still awakening and firing more and more, Jane spoke again, picking up the previous thread, "And I see I'm not the only one feeling a little needy right now."

"Mmmmmm," was Maura's only response, as she tilted her pelvis and shifted her legs to give Jane better access. She knew how wet she was, knew that's what Jane was referring to, and knew there was no point in denying it. Still, she was nothing if not considerate and wanted to give Jane an out if she wanted it, "But I can wait... it's late...If you..."

"Oh, don't even," Jane interrupted, moving and rolling, hoisting herself on her free arm and silently encouraging Maura to roll onto her back so that Jane was to the side but above her looking down.

With both of them now looking at each other, Jane continued quietly but sincerely, her voice that perfect sandy liquid that set Maura's blood pumping, "I have no idea why, but I know how turned on *I* am right now," with her hand idle but still buried in Maura's center, Jane leaned down and captured Maura's lips with her own.

She had meant for it to be a quick kiss but she found herself requesting and being granted permission to enter with her tongue, the kiss quickly going from gentle and tender to deep and longing and wanting. Jane forced herself to end it before it went too far, before she could say what she wanted to say.

As Jane looked down at this amazing woman and struggled with the pounding of her own heart, she pulled her hand from between Maura's legs and brought it up to the doctor's face, running her fingers possessively over Maura's lips before the M.E. erotically brought them into her mouth and sucked on them, tasting her own essence and loving it.

Jane's arousal shot up further as she watched and felt Maura suck each one of her fingers. Breathing becoming even more erratic, eyes dilating even more than the low light in the room warranted, Jane started speaking again, voice barely this side of criminal, "So..." she tried to finish her previous thought. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as Maura sucked and bit lightly on one of her fingers. Knowing she wouldn't be able to continue with Maura doing that, she gingerly extracted fingers from Maura's mouth and used them to once again trace a path down Maura's chin and neck and covered but clearly aroused peaks and abdomen to once again find their way under Maura's shorts and once again find their way into and through Maura's heat.

Maura's eyes fluttered closed and below her lids, the doctor's eyes rolled slightly back as she felt two of Jane's long, long, so gloriously long fingers slip up and into her.

"So," Jane tried again now that she was more in control and Maura was more out of control, small half-whimpers coming from the doctor with every motion of Jane's fingers, "So, if you're half as turned on as I am," Jane pulled her fingers out marginally and pushed them back in, seeing Maura tilt her head back with arousal and bite her lip against the sensations, hearing yet another moan be extracted from Maura's throat, "and by all appearances you are, sweetie," Jane said with lightness in her voice but purpose in her finger's movements, as she leaned down and put a quick kiss on those lips. "Then despite your offer," Jane scissored her fingers, "and despite how late it is, I really don't think you *can* wait," Jane punctuated her statement with another thrust into Maura's core, this one harder than all previous ones.

Maura's back arched and her knees fell apart on their own, her body offering itself to Jane, answering Jane's assertion in the affirmative without even waiting to see what her brain had to say on the subject.

Jane just smiled to herself and down at her clearly already very aroused lover. She had said she wasn't sure why they were both so clearly turned on as they were, and on a conscious level she might not have been. But if she'd paused to really think about it, she could probably guess what was causing it. And if she could spare the energy, she might have recognized and maybe even admitted that she knew.

But now was not quite the time. Mostly because there were more important matters. Namely Maura aroused and begging her with her body to be made love to.

Jane brought her slick fingers up out of Maura's passage to lightly pass them back and forth over and over again at Maura's apex, a gentle but insistent massage, as the detective once again leaned down and captured Maura's mouth in a kiss, swallowing and silencing the soft cry that her fingers' motions had drawn from those lips.

Feeling Maura's hand lift and Maura's fingers tangle in her hair, Jane continued the kiss and forced Maura to continue with the kiss as the detective's long, dexterous, knowledgeable fingers played again and again over Maura's clit, a dance Jane knew well and was so very good at, the brunette driven on and guided by the undulating body below her, by the tightening of Maura's grasp in her hair, and the continued soft sounds Maura was making.

Finally, after several long seconds or perhaps minutes, both women having lost track of everything but each other, Maura broke away, tilting her head up with another soft cry followed by deep breaths of air, "Jane," she gasped out between breaths, "Jane, yes," her eyes screwed tight as her body built towards release. Her legs fell further apart, her hips pushed upward, her inner muscles contracted, "Yes, right there," she coached unnecessarily, as Jane stroked her and touched her with a perfection no previous lover had, fuck yes!

"You," Jane also found herself out of breath, still amazed at how quickly both of their bodies had built to this level, how close Maura already was, "You have to be quiet," Jane urged as she now rocked against Maura, dipping her fingers down to the source of moisture and bringing them back up, adding pressure, adding speed, "The baby..."

"Jane!" Maura gasped out more loudly, trying but utterly failing to keep her voice down, the coil, the heat, the pressure, the baby, the nurturing, the evening, the future, Jane, too much... "Jane, please!"

"Shhhh!" Jane admonished, but didn't stop the motion of her fingers, in fact, she stepped up her effort, matching the rhythm of Maura's hips as the pads of two fingers now pressed and rubbed hard against Maura's clit, pressing it into the pubic bone below while at the same time stimulating the now exposed surface. Jane rubbed it once, twice, three more times before summing up everything she had been feeling, everything she was feeling, whispering, "God, I love you so much, Maura."

And that was the trigger. Maura's body arched and exploded. A loud scream was on the brink of shattering the quiet of the house and undoubtedly waking the baby but Jane's lips crashed down once more on Maura's once again and silenced it in a fierce kiss, the doctor's verbal release instead channeled into the brutal kiss, almost a painfully tightened grip of Jane's mane, as sensation radiated out from Maura's center, wave upon wave of pure pleasure coursing through her body, pulsing, shaking, quivering.

Tears were brought to the doctor's eyes as she shuddered, and one finally and quietly escaped, trailing slowly down her temple as the final ripples of pleasure moved through her and over her and as Jane eased back on the motion of her fingers, eased up on the pressure of her lips, until final stilling her hand and mouth and body altogether and gently placing her forehead against Maura's as both women breathed each other's air and recovered.

After several minutes of quiet and oh so very content recovery, Jane finally roused herself enough to lift her head from Maura's, and both women finally reopened their eyes.

Their gazes locked.

And they smiled.

There were words that could be said, but they were unnecessary and would only intrude on and maybe even confuse the comfortable silence. So they just spent another few happy moments in the afterglow.

Finally, after another minute or so, Maura lifted a hand that had fallen limply to her side, ran her thumb along Jane's lips and smiled, breaking the contented silence with the only words that that really fit the moment, "I love you too, Jane."

The detective smiled and lowered herself for one more quick kiss before gently extracting her hand from Maura, and settling back on to the mattress next to the doctor. After a slight groan, Maura shifted her own body, too, rolling back onto her side so Jane could once again spoon up behind her.

And without another word, both fell quickly to sleep.

Sadly, their sleep didn't last very long. For less than two hours later, both women were shocked out of dreamland by an earsplitting cry.

Jane, whose body always shot awake far faster than her mind, sat bolt upright in bed, "Fire alarm!" she declared a little too loudly (not to mention completely incorrectly).

"No," Maura groggily answered, "No, it's the baby."

Jane looked back down at the tousled hair and still swollen lips of her girlfriend, but her mind was clearly still not working, "Bay-what?" she asked.

Maura let out a sigh, "Baby," she answered and began rousing herself to go get him since Jane appeared to be rather non-functional.

But the detective surprised her, "No!" she assured, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, finally waking up, "No, it's my turn. I got him. You sleep." Jane gave Maura's lips a light and quick peck before sliding out of bed.

Maura wasn't going to argue. "Nokay," the doctor mumbled, settling back under the covers, body and mind more than content to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

Maura wasn't sure how long Jane had been away but she awoke again, this time to the feeling of the detective lifting the blankets behind her in preparation for getting back into bed. The doctor rolled over to face the brunette but didn't open her eyes as she asked sleepily, "He asleep again?"

"God, I hope so." Jane answered quietly as she got under the covers.

Maura smiled lazily, "Me, too," and though Maura knew she should just go back to sleep, she could help but wonder, couldn't help but be curious, couldn't help but inquire as she finally opened her eyes, "Did he take another bottle?"

However, upon opening those eyes, the doctor's saw that Jane hadn't pulled the covers up yet and so she was able to see Jane's... outfit. And her curiosity changed dramatically. She frowned and asked a very different question: "*What* are you wearing?"

Because, of course, this would be something that Maura was greatly concerned about in the middle of a night that had been spent feeding a baby that had just been dropped at their door.

Jane tried not to roll her eyes, but she wasn't entirely successful, "What does it look like I'm wearing?" she answered again quietly but also this time exasperatedly as she got fully under the covers and tried to bring them up to tuck under her chin.

But Maura was having none of that. She lifted the covers up and looked at Jane again, "It looks like your mother's pajamas."

Jane remained silent but just looked on half-dejectedly.

So Maura continued, bringing her eyes up to Jane's as she asked, "So I guess the real question is why are you wearing your mother's pajamas?"

Jane sighed, realizing there was no getting out of this, "Because my other pajamas were, ahhh, soiled?"

Maura was more awake now, "Did he spit up on you? Again?"

Jane rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling and tried to contain the growl; Maura just *had* to go and tack on that 'again' didn't she? And Jane also tried to mask the resignation in her voice as she responded to Maura's query, wishing now she could just answer 'yes' because that would be less embarrassing. But she had to tell the truth. "It wasn't so much 'spit up on me' as," Jane paused and took a breath before finishing, "'peed on me'."

There was a moment of silence as Maura bit her tongue both literally and figuratively.

But Jane could sense the doctor's reaction, even without looking at her, even without hearing her. She turned her head towards the other woman in the bed, "Oh, you are *not* laughing at me Maura Dorthea Isles, not after what I did to you earlier and not after I went through what I just went through."

Maura tried to do as Jane asked, tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it, a small chuckle escaped her, and then another, and then she was shaking in quietly laughter.

"Maaaauuuuura!" Jane whined quietly.

Maura chuckled lightly again before speaking, "I'm sorry, you're right, it's not funny."

"No, it's not," Jane answered obstinately, "I mean who could have guessed that even mini-penises were things to be feared?!" Maura brought her fist to her mouth to help fight back the laughter that again threatened to escape as Jane continued, "And how the HELL did he know the EXACT moment the diaper was removed? I mean COME ON!"

Maura could hear that though Jane really was slightly annoyed and disgruntled and dismayed, the detective also recognized the humor in the situation.

"Awww, come here," the doctor urged Jane to roll back over onto her side towards her and Maura wrapped her arms around the slim but toned body of her favorite detective, holding her close and rubbing her back for several moments. After several seconds, though, she couldn't help but teasing her strong girlfriend, "Well, penises, even tiny new ones, can smell fear, you know."

Jane pulled back sharply from Maura's embrace and pinned the doctor with a sharp, stunned, disbelieving look. "Did you," she sputtered before trying again, "Did you really just make a joke about penises AND a joke about me being afraid of penises all at the same time and all at," Jane glanced at the clock, "four o'clock in the morning?! I mean, really?!"

Maura again tried to bite her tongue but couldn't, her oh-so-proud-of-herself smile broke through and she grinned, "I think I did, yes," she nodded in what can only be described as an annoyingly adorable manner.

Jane wasn't going to give in to that adorableness, though. She pouted dramatically, "You're enjoying this way too much."

Maura laughed quietly again and pulled Jane to her again in a loving hug. "I'm sorry," she said lightly as she kissed Jane's temple soothingly and stroked Jane's back.

Jane wasn't complaining about the closeness, burrowing even deeper into Maura's amble chest and carried on the charade: "He peed on me," she mumbled faux-pathetically.

"I know," Maura soothed. "And that must have been horrible."

"It was," Jane replied again obstinately, still enjoying the continued feeling of Maura's hand threading through her hair and over her back, Maura's lips pressing against her head, Maura's leg lightly draped over hers.

After several moments of silence, Jane spoke again, her tone having changed, as she mused. "He's quite a powerful pee-er, though, I'll say that for him. Probably went two or three feet."

It was Maura that pulled back this time to look at Jane, hearing, seeing, realizing, that despite the funny undertones, despite the minor trauma, that Jane was as smitten with the little guy as she was.

And with this mutual understanding now out there between them, with each able to see it in the other's eyes and voice and actions, the two women looked silently at each other for long moments.

It was Maura who found her voice first, breaking the silence with a raspy, "They're pretty incredible, aren't they?"

Jane's brow knitted into a skeptical expression, "Mini-penises?" she asked though she knew what Maura was really talking about.

Maura humored her, accepting deflection as part of Jane's way of dealing with things Maura smiled and chuckled lightly at Jane's response before sobering again and answering, even more quietly than before, "Babies."

Jane also sobered then, both their smiles fading as they once again held each other's gazes. Jane didn't know exactly how long it was, but not too long before she finally whispered back, "They're not bad."

The emotions flared between them again as they had earlier that night, the edge of raw need and raw desire pronounced and familiar and undeniable, but this time colored with something more, something new, something a little surprising, something just out of their willingness to acknowledge out loud.

After another heated moment, Maura made the first move, giving in to what both of them wanted, leaning in to capture Jane's lips, just as Jane had done not too many hours previously.

After several long drawn out lingering moments of lips sliding over lips, tongues flicking out and dueling, noses touching and nuzzling, the doctor pulled back and just as she'd made the first move, she then made the second move. She rolled both of them over, rolling Jane onto her back and maneuvering herself on top of the detective's body.

And without pausing, she immediately went to the third move, sitting up on Jane's hips and then one by one opening the buttons of that god awful flannel pajama top and then leaning back forward, she started at Jane's lips, and then chin, and pushing the fabric open to reveal Jane's torso to her, Maura began to kiss her way down Jane's chest, pausing only briefly to lick and suckle one of Jane's nipples as her fingers teased the other, before continuing her downward trail.

Her destination and her intentions obvious.

Jane hummed in contentment and tangled her hand in Maura's hair, again much like Maura had done to her earlier. "The alarm is going to go off in two hours," Jane said distractedly as she lifted her hips to allow Maura to pull her pajama bottoms off her hips and down off her legs.

"That's what coffee is for," Maura answered just as distractedly as she gently spread Jane's legs and settled her body in the space between them, inhaling the scent of what she was about to taste.

But before she lowered herself to Jane's very essence, she surprised Jane by lifting herself up onto her knees, pitched herself forward and then grabbing her own pillow, she unceremoniously plopped it on top of Jane's face.

Jane sputtered and pulled the pillow off her face. "What was that for?" she asked with a frown.

Maura settled once again between Jane's legs and looked up at her lover with a mischievous and knowing grin, "I'm not going to be able to silence *your* screams with a kiss," she answered before bringing the fingers of one hand up and to the center, sliding first one, then two fingers into Jane easily. And if that hadn't already made Jane forget all protests, Maura's next words would have, "And believe me, you *will* be screaming." And with that, she slowly began moving her fingers while at the same time lowered her head, reached out her tongue, and made contact.

And not too too many minutes later, Maura's forethought proved valuable as true to the doctor's word, Jane was bucking and yelling an enthusiastic but muffled release into the pillow.

Only about an hour later, before the alarm went off, Jane found herself awake. She wouldn't admit to being worried but anyone on the outside looking in would know that's exactly what it was. She somehow untangled herself from Maura without waking the doctor, found the pajama bottoms on the floor where Maura had discarded them, buttoned up her top and went seeking the little man.

And she found him in the arms of her brother, who whispered that he was going to take him over the guest house for a while. Jane smiled, took a last look at the little guy and shut the door behind her brother.

She stretched and scratched her belly and felt somehow lost in the silence.

But she had little time to ponder the feeling as seeing the time, she knew Maura would be awakened any moment and come stumbling into the kitchen. And remembering with a sudden sense of both smugness and satiation Maura saying something about 'that's what coffee is for', the detective went to the kitchen and got down two mugs and made coffee.

Yeah, after that night it was going to be a hell of a long and brutal day for them, but she knew neither of them would trade it for anything.


End file.
